Page Creation
This tutorial will cover the basics of creating a new page on the wiki, focusing on the technical aspects and shortcuts that can be used to make life easier. For help editing existing pages, try this tutorial. Category When creating a new article for PC18, the first thing you need to do is decide what category it falls into. All pages in the project are divided into seven basic categories: *Characters *Events *Groups *Locations *Technology *Other And *Miscellaneous Characters The character category is probably the easiest to explain. Any individual that is interesting enough to warrant a name should be included here, even if they arent sentient. Events This category covers any notable event that takes place within the City 18 lore, no matter how large or small. That said, you should excercize your better judgement when deciding wether an event is interesting enough to warrant its own page. As a good rule of thumb, you shouldnt create a page for an event that occured as part of another event that already has a page, and has less than a paragraph of information not already included. Locations The title pretty much says it all, this category includes any places within the Project canon. If you think a particular sub location is of enough interest to require its own page, feel free to create one, the project thrives on depth of information. For instance, while the District 11 Nexus may exist within City 18, it has enough information and importance for its own page/ Groups This category relates to any groups that characters may belong to, or at least any group worth mentioning. While the most important of the groups should already have thier own pages, any sub-sets or unrelated groups could always use their own page. Technology This category covers not only physical technology like weapons or computers, but also any medical technology, combat tactics, medical procedures or anything else that isnt alive and doesnt fit into another category. Creatures This category, as with characters and locations, is pretty easy to wrap your head around. If it's alive and doesnt have its own name, odds are it belongs in here. Other This category covers anything within the project canon that doesnt fit into any other available category. Miscellaneous This category covers any project content outside the lore system, such as tutorials or real-world information. Be careful not to confuse this with "Other" Creation Once you've decided what category you're page fits into, actually beginning it is quite easy. Each category (except "Miscellaneous" and "Other") has a blank template stored on the site, which your page can create itself from by substituting the template in. To create your page by substituting a template in, follow these simple steps: #Click the "Add A Page" button #Select the "Blank" layout #When the editing menu is open, change the view to "Source" #Type in , replacing "TemplateName" with the template for your category (listed below) Each category has its own template name, each with their respective headings and info boxes already built in. Category Template Name Characters Sub-CharPage Events Sub-EventPage Locations Sub-LocationPage Groups Sub-GroupPage Technology Sub-TechPage Creatures Sub-CreaturePage So, if you wanted to create a blank character page you would type in: Remember, substituted pages can only be edit once you click the "Submit" button. If you're page still shows up blank after this is done, it means you havnt substituted the template in correctly. Once the template is substituted in, it can be edited just like any other page. See the Page Editing tutorial for how to proceed. IMPORTANT: Each of these names are Case Sensitive. If you dont't use capitals correctly they will Not Work Category:Tutorials Category:Miscellaneous